ligne de conduite
by ylg
Summary: drabbles et ficlets, Kabuto-centric :: 1ère vignette : la question de la fidélité. 2e: l'élève du maître. 3e: un prénom. 4e: a posteriori. 5e: l'homme à tout faire. 6e: des histoires de cheveux ? MàJ, 7e: agent double, des deux côtés d'un même conflit. ::surtout gen, indices d'Oro/Kabu et Kabu/Anko::
1. fidélité

**Titre** : ligne de conduite  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple **: Kabuto, Orochimaru  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi

**Prompt** : "fidélité"  
pour Azalée  
150 mots

…et pour la première fois depuis je fais des drabbles, je me dis que ça n'était peut-être pas possible de traiter convenablement ce prompt en si peu de mots… ça l'air de marcher, mais ça n'est pas normal de réduire Kabuto à si peu, 's pas ?

oOo

Depuis tout petit, Kabuto a été amené à trahir bien souvent. Il ne compte plus les masques qu'il a dû porter et les revirements qu'il a dû opérer. Seule compte sa dévotion à un seul parti. De son propre point de vue, ça n'est pas de la trahison : tous ces gens ne lui sont rien, la fidélité envers _cet homme-là_ passe avant tout le reste.

C'est un choix raisonné de sa part, estime-t-il. Il a vu de nombreuses personnes tout abandonner, aveuglées par les promesses d'Orochimaru. Lui connaît sa nature profonde et ses défauts. Et il le suit en toute connaissance de cause. Il a rejeté depuis longtemps les principes des autres qui réprouvent ce choix. Les autres ne l'affectent plus. Ni leur jugement, ni même celui de son seigneur. Il reste fidèle à ses propres principes, ceux qui l'arrangent. C'est tout.


	2. l'élève du maître

**Titre :** l'élève du maître  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Personnage/Couple :** Yakushi Kabuto, Mitarashi Anko  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi.

250 mots

question : pourquoi trouve-t-on des Kabu/Shizu à la pelle alors qu'il n'y a quasiment pas de Kabu/Anko ? ça pourrait être nettement plus intéressant de les faire interagir, pourtant, non ?

oOo

Pour qui s'intéresse à Orochimaru, « Mitarashi Anko » est presque une célébrité. La rencontrer, la voir enfin de près, voilà qui pique la curiosité de Kabuto. Et l'impression qu'elle lui fait… Qu'en diraient les petits jeunes de cette année, « complètement frappadingue » ? Les genin avec déjà un peu plus d'expérience la classeront sous l'adage « tous les jōnin ont une case en moins quelque part, ça se voit plus chez certains que d'autres ».

Il y a un petit quelque chose en elle qui l'amuse : la couleur de ses cheveux. Une nuance de violet qui lui va bien et qu'il affectionne. Mais c'est juste un détail anecdotique, ça s'arrête là.

Quelque chose irrite profondément Kabuto dans le comportement de cette fille, qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que les autres voient d'elle. C'est le fait qu'elle ait été officiellement l'élève d'Orochimaru-sama, qu'elle ait eu toute son attention… et qu'elle lui ait tourné le dos.

Cependant quand elle agresse les jeunes garçons confiés à sa charge, fait couler leur sang pour le lécher –juste de la violence pour la violence, sans arrière-pensée « déplacée »- Kabuto se dit qu'elle a conservé plus de son maître qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre. Et ça c'est une pensée vraiment amusante. Ça mériterait presque qu'on oublie l'échec qu'elle représente, pour s'intéresser à ce qu'elle est devenue après qu'elle ait rejeté Orochimaru…


	3. like minds

**Titre :** _like minds_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Personnage/Couple :** Yakushi Kabuto, indices d'Orochimaru/Kabuto  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi

**Thèmes :** "bras droit" et "prénom" pour 31 jours. Parce que personnellement, je déteste appeler Kabuto "Yakushi" mais que lui-même, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça, au vu du reste du fandom.

**Note : **on m'a dit que cette ficlet faisait écho aux chapitres 356-357, mais ça n'était _pas_ mon intention au moment de l'écrire. Toutefois par sûreté, si vous craignez les spoils, procédez avec prudence.

500 mots

oOo

Orochimaru n'appelle jamais Kabuto que par son prénom. Bien sûr, à Oto vivent surtout des renégats ramassés ici et là, ayant rejeté leur identité précédente, ou rejetés eux-mêmes par leur village de naissance. Ce village s'est peuplé avec des apatrides, des orphelins, des gens sans terre ni clan. Bien peu ont un nom de famille auquel rattacher un passé.  
Orochimaru lui-même semble n'en avoir jamais eu. Hors certains clans puissants, ça n'était pas d'usage à l'époque à Konoha. Kabuto a perdu le sien depuis tellement longtemps qu'il l'a semble-t-il oublié. Il se demande parfois si à Konoha, on se réfère encore à lui comme « Yakushi », ou s'ils lui ont repris ce nom d'emprunt pour le réduire à son seul prénom.  
Lui-même n'a pas éprouvé le besoin de se débarrasser de ce nom en quittant Konoha. Ça a été le sien plus de dix ans, il s'y est fait. Il pourrait presque dire que sa signification lui plaît. Celui-là ou un autre, c'est aussi bien. Il n'en a pas exactement besoin, bien sûr, mais ne tient pas non plus à toute force à l'effacer.  
Un nom de famille, dans ce village si récent, parmi ces shinobi sans filiation ni affiliation ancienne, c'est presque un luxe. C'est avoir une histoire derrière soi, une identité facile à reconnaître, ça offre un certain prestige. Pourtant, Kabuto aime autant être connu par et pour lui-même, sous son prénom seul. Qu'il n'ait besoin de personne d'autre que lui-même pour exister, que tous dans ce village sachent précisément qui il est.

Il est le bras droit du Maître, son homme de main privilégié. Il n'ira toutefois pas jusqu'à dire son second, car la hiérarchie lui importe peu. Son valet préféré ? Dit ainsi, ça a l'air humiliant, mais Kabuto ne s'en formalise pas. Il sait qu'il n'est qu'un instrument, et il connaît sa position sur l'échiquier de son Seigneur, ainsi que celle de ses autres pions. Il n'est pas dupe.  
Et Orochimaru-sama prononce son prénom comme nul autre.

Il n'utilise jamais que son prénom, il n'y met jamais de suffixe. Son prénom, seul. Il est aujourd'hui le seul vivant à Otogakure qui bénéficie d'une telle familiarité.

Kabuto n'est pas son bras droit pour rien. Il a même été « ses deux mains » à une époque, quand le dernier sort du Troisième Hokage l'avait mutilé et laissé cruellement handicapé. C'est à Kabuto qu'Orochimaru délègue les tâches les plus importantes. Il est le seul en qui l'Otokage ait confiance.  
Tous les autres ne sont entre ses mains que des pions ou des jouets. Paradoxalement, la reconnaissance qu'il a pour ce garçon met une certaine distance entre eux.

Ils se ressemblent, ils en sont presque des âmes sœurs ; la façon de penser d'Orochimaru plaît à Kabuto. Il serait fâcheux qu'il en vienne à fusionner avec cet idéal jusqu'à disparaître lui-même.  
Il est le seul assez fou pour suivre Orochimaru quel que soit le chemin qu'il décide de prendre, en restant tout à fait lucide. Cela est précieux. Pas question de le perdre.


	4. de la peur

**Titre** : entre vous et moi  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kabuto (et Orochimaru)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi

**Prompt** : "Should have been easier by three / Our old friend fear and you and me [Bush – Glycerine]" d'après Ishime  
pour la case n°13 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Kabuto  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

C'était plus facile quand il n'y avait qu'eux deux et que leur relation était sans nuance, qu'on savait qui était le maître et qui obéissait. Avant qu'Orochimaru n'accorde trop d'importance aux autres, qu'il s'obsède autant sur ses sujets d'expérimentation. Avant aussi qu'il n'arrive plus à contrôler Kabuto. Avant qu'ils n'en arrivent à inverser qui a peur de l'autre...

» Je n'ai jamais eu peur. Pas de vous. C'est bien là le problème, regrettait Kabuto ;  
» Vous avez raison sur un point : je suis jaloux de l'attention que vous donnez à d'autres. Et ce sentiment n'a pas lieu d'être, il nous pourrit la vie.


	5. l'homme à tout faire

**Titre** : Et je suis quoi, moi, l'homme à tout faire ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kabuto(/Orochimaru)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi

**Prompt** : « faire du café »  
proposé par Lied pour la case n°o1 d'un mème à curtain!fics (white day '11) , laquelle cachait Kabuto-et-Orochimaru

**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

S'il s'écoutait, Kabuto mettrait des petits suppléments dans ce café. Oh, pas de doute, il est loyal envers son maître. Il ne le trahira pas. Il ne tentera rien pour le _tuer_. Pas de poison, donc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en a assez d'être employé à des tâches subalternes indignes de ses vraies capacités ! Il était mieux traité du temps où il était encore juste un espion à Konoha. Depuis qu'il a officiellement rejoint Oto…

Où sont les belles promesses et le poste de chef du laboratoire de recherche, maintenant ? Depuis qu'il a dû jouer les infirmiers personnels, il se voit relégué au poste d'homme à tout faire, dirait-on. Parce que pendant des semaines, il a préparé personnellement les médicaments du Maître, et même ses repas… mais ça ne justifie pas qu'il ait à jouer les larbins maintenant !

Un de ces jours, il mettra des laxatifs dans ce foutu café…


	6. pratique et esthétique

**Titre : **et on va pas couper ls cheveux en quatre non plus !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages : **Sasuke, Kabuto, Orochimaru  
**Genre : **crack  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **qu'est-ce que je fichais à zieuter les cheveux des gens, encore ?  
**Avertissements : **nawak  
**Continuité : **début du time-skip  
**Nombre de mots : **300 et des brouettes

oOo

Orochimaru prend grand soin de ses cheveux et semble ne jamais les couper. Il pourrait, remarquez, en couper juste les pointes pour éviter qu'elles ne s'abîment, mais c'est une pratique que Sasuke ignore : il ne verra jamais ça.  
Sasuke coupe lui-même les siens. L'arrière du crâne et les mèches qui lui encadrent le visage, quand ça devient trop long, il coupe tout à coups de kunai, tout seul (et apparemment sans miroir).

« Ça se voit, » note narquoisement Kabuto. Sasuke lui jette un regard noir, regard qui ne fait plus effet depuis longtemps à force d'être utilisé à tout bout de champ.  
« Tu as toujours autant d'épis ? Si tu les laissais pousser un peu, ça se verrait sans doute moins. »

Itachi avait les cheveux longs. Sasuke se rappelle avoir trouvé ça beau il y a très longtemps. Dans une autre vie ! Il a changé d'avis, depuis. C'est objectivement joli. Mais en pratique... he bien justement, pas pratique du tout. Dangereux, même. C'est pour ça qu'il garde les siens courts au possible - et pour ne pas trop ressembler à son frère, aussi, mais cela il ne l'avouera jamais.  
« Curieux, émet Kabuto. C'est justement pour une raison de praticité que je garde les miens longs. Pour pouvoir les attacher. En mission prolongée, je n'aurais pas forcément le loisir de les couper si je les avais courts au départ et qu'ils poussaient entretemps ; ça poserait problème. En les ayant longs dès le départ au contraire, non. »

Maintenant qu'il y pense, Sasuke n'a jamais vu Kabuto les cheveux relâchés. Jamais relaxé, tout court. D'ailleurs même quand il en parle, il n'a pas de geste machinal pour toucher sa queue de cheval et en éprouver le lien. Sasuke se rappelle Sakura avoir eu une telle attitude : porter la main à sa chevelure sans s'en rendre compte en en parlant, s'assurer que tout allait bien. Kabuto, non. Le lien est convenablement serré, il le sait. Pourquoi s'en préoccuperait-il donc ? Et puis il n'est pas vain à ce point-là, non plus.  
Vraiment, c'est juste une question de pratique, pas d'apparences. (Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il pose la question des apparences pour d'autres… l'influence d'Orochimaru ?)


	7. agent double

**Titre : **Avant la tourmente  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnage : **Yakushi Kabuto  
**Genre : **gen/cynique  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **« L'arrivée des tempêtes » + contrainte accessoire « double » pour 31 jours (29 février '12)  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : boarf, je suis à la traîne de si nombreuses années sur ce fandom que ça m'étonnerait qu'il en reste...  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Kabuto aime sa multiplicité : agent double, voire triple s'il trouve plus intéressant à qui se revendre  
(il en doute, et espère même que non : il se plaît avec l'actuel mais on ne sait jamais... il en a déjà perdu un et est heureux d'avoir été arraché à un autre, alors ?)  
Il en sait beaucoup plus que les gens aveuglément loyaux à un seul parti. Il voit les deux faces d'un même problème. De là il prévoit facilement quand une tension accumulée va lâcher et donner lieu à un conflit. Quand ça se déchaînera, lui aura choisi son camp depuis longtemps.


End file.
